Yuanda
The Yuanda are a fictional sentient race in the Earth 25 universe. Species Description Basic Description of all Yuanda For the most part, all Yuanda are titanic, reptile-like creatures. All Yuanda are known for their horrific facial tendrils and claw-like hands, which they use for combat. Their eyes are small and yellow, said to be able to look deeply into one's soul. Most Yuanda are about 1 and a half stories tall, while their monarchs are 3 stories, the Yuanda Drones being no more than 10 feet tall, and the fabled Yuanda Horrors being 4-5 stories. The Yuanda are born in eggs layed by the Caretakers twice a year, using the rest of the year to tend to the young. One thing that sets the Yuanda apart from most other species in the galaxy is their aesexuality, meaning they have no gender. Species Abilities As said above, they are capable of staring into the souls of other beings. This allows them to track down the location of their targets, seek out their weaknesses, and just learn everything about them. Their strength is also supremely impressive, being able to lift almost anything. Legends say that a Yuanda Monarch, millions of years ago, was able to lift an entire planet. Whether this legend is true or not is unknown, but most scholars in the galaxy dismiss the possibility. They are also supposedly immortal, as there have been no claims of a Yuanda dying from old age. Currently, the oldest known Yuanda is more than ten billion years old. Reputation The Yuanda, being the huge and powerful warlords that they are, are feared across the galaxy. While they almost exclusively reside on their home planet, Yuandaris, or their territory on Neptune, there have been claims of murderous Yuanda terrorizing Starlight Alliance settlements throughout the galaxy. They are also known for being nearly invincible, with only six known accounts of Yuanda deaths in galactic databanks. This near invincibility is possibly due to their size and natural body armor, with one Yuanda being worth one hundred Starlight Alliance soldiers. On most planets, parents will often use the Yuanda as a scare tactic to get their children to behave, stating that "the mean tentacle-beasts will take naughty children away." This is commonly the most used tactic used by parents due to the results it gets. Neutral and Good Yuanda Despite their servitude to the legendary Death Dragon, some Yuanda choose to serve themselves. Due to the fear that most people have of the Yuanda, these indivituals tend to live by themselves, usually living in abandoned Starlight Alliance settlements. The Starlight Alliance has also accepted the aid of a heroic Yuanda by the name of Murago'thiss, a rogue Monarch who disagrees with its former leader's twisted ways. This alliance between the Starlight Alliance and Murago'thiss is kept completely secret so that it would not cause a panic among the public for knowing that there is a Yuanda among them. It is also said that there is an ancient Yuanda Sorcerer living on the top of Mount Titan, the galaxy's largest mountain on the planet of what we know as Gliese 581 g. Many explorers have saught out this Yuanda, but all attempts have failed to the point that many do not even believe it exists. Culture The Yuanda are famous for their brutallity and supremasist ways. Very few Yuanda think of any other species but its own, and will slaughter a "lesser" species at any chance it gets. At one point in time, the Yuanda Monarch Gur'Myr conquered the planet Neptune and enslaved its primative inhabitants, who it called the Ice Things. These Ice Things, aquatic beings covered in a shell of ice, were used as slaves and pit fighters. In the arenas, the Yuanda forced the Ice Thing children to fight their own mothers and vice versa. They also had regular hunting trips to planets full of feral creatures, many of which were as big as them. The Yuanda architecture was very odd as well. Their buildings usually floated a few meters off the ground, and were very twisted in shape to the point it would give a human architect a severe headache. Language Of all the things that galactic scholars enjoy learning the most about the Yuanda is their strange language. Most other species within the galaxy speak languages which could easily be learned by others in time, but the Yuanda speak a language only they can use due to its imposibility to be pronounced by others. The vocal cords of all Yuanda are so twisted it gives them the ability to speak in such an undescribable speech. Some say that the Yuanda know a phrase which, if spoken in their language, has the ability to turn another being's flesh completely inside out from the horrific noise the phrase can emit. This tune is often called "The Song of Spite" by most people within the galaxy. This is yet another rumor, however, and is not comfirmed to be true. Technology One of the most mysertious parts of the Yuanda Culture is their technology. No one in the galaxy, not even the most intelligent of scholars or wisemen, knows exactly what they use to make their lives easier. It is believed that they are the most advanced race in the galaxy by many, though this claim has little evidence to be comfirmed. Strangely, they have been found on several planets in past years when there have been no sightings of a Yuanda Fleet. This leads most to believe they have the natural ability of teleportation from one planet to the other, though this also has little evidence. Many people fear, however, that if they did in fact have a fleet, it would have the firepower to destroy entire planets. This belief is due to the fact that the Yuanda are such large creatures they need ships large enough to contain entire armies, and thus these ships would have to be several times larger than the average star cruiser. Yuanda Sub-Species *Yuanda Monarch - The leaders of the Yuanda race. The Prime Monarch is currently Gur'Myr. *Yuanda Priest - The relgious leaders of the Yuanda race. They are believed to be the most devout to the Death Dragon, second only to Gur'Myr himself. *Yuanda Drone - The most unintelligent of the sub-species who serve as gatherers for the Hives. It is said that their will is bound to the Prime Monarch. *Flying Yuanda - Winged Yuanda who are often seen at high altitudes. They often serve as bombarders and messangers for the Yuanda military. *Aquatic Yuanda - Yuanda capable of breath under water. These Yuanda typically keep watch over underwater facilities. *Military Yuanda - Intelligent strategists and powerful warriors who serve as the most common members of the Yuanda military. *Yuanda Sorcerer - The wisest and perhaps oldest of the Yuanda, they use powerful magics for medetation and combat. The majority of indipendent Yuanda belong to this sub-species. *Yuanda Caretaker - The only Yuanda capable of giving birth, the Caretakers create hatchlings and take care of them. *Yuanda Hatchling - The newborns, they are cared for by the Caretakers, and will eventually grow up to become one of the other sub-species. The rarest sub-species for a hatchling to grow up as is, of course, the Monarch. It is also believed that hatchlings cannot grow up to be Drones; Rather, they are produced by the Monarchs at will. *Yuanda Horror - The most feared sub-species of the Yuanda in the galaxy, they are the second-most unintelligent of them all, second only to the Drones. They are the largest and most powerful of the Yuanda, and are often used as pit-fighters. It is also not uncommon to find an indipendent Horror, though they are commonly hostile toward explorers. Notable Yuanda *Gur'Myr *Murago'thiss Battle Stats Monarch Agility - 7 Speed - 6 Strength - 10 Endurance - 10 Willpower - 9 Hero Level - 8 Priest Agility - 9 Speed - 8 Strength - 6 Endurance - 8 Willpower - 10 Hero Level - 8 Drone Agility - 6 Speed - 5 Strength - 7 Endurance - 4 Willpower - 0 Hero Level - 4 Flying Agility - 10 Speed - 10 Strength - 5 Endurance - 6 Willpower - 6 Hero Level - 7 Aquatic Agility - 7 Speed - 8 Strength - 7 Endurance - 5 Willpower - 8 Hero Level - 7 Military Agility - 6 Speed - 7 Strength - 9 Endurance - 10 Willpower 9 Hero Level - 8 Sorcerer Agility - 8 Speed - 6 Strength - 5 Endurance - 7 Willpower - 10 Hero Level - 7 Caretaker Agility - 6 Speed - 5 Strength - 7 Endurance - 7 Willpower - 6 Hero Level - 6 Hatchling Hatchlings are completely unfit for combat, thus they will not be given Stats. Horror Agility - 9 Speed - 8 Strength - 10+ Endurance - 10 Willpower - 4 Hero Level - 8 Category:Species Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Level 8 Characters Category:Level 6 characters Category:Level 7 Characters Category:Level 4 Characters